


I'm Falling in Love and it's Scaring Me

by HurricaneKat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula and Ty Lee are Roommates, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay Panic, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneKat/pseuds/HurricaneKat
Summary: It was all terrifying and fear was one of the few emotions Azula wasveryfamiliar with. She felt like she was falling endlessly, not knowing whether Ty Lee would be there to catch her or not.No one in her life ever had been before.But when Ty Lee pulled her a little closer, arm wrapped tight around her waist, and pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder, Azula’s fears melted away. Suddenly she could breathe again, relaxing into the fuzzy warm feeling spreading through her veins and the scent of Ty Lee surrounding her because that was the only thing that mattered anymore.Only two other thoughts crossed Azula’s mind while laying there:Maybe her therapist was right. Maybe she was in love with her best friend. And maybe Ty Lee would be different - maybe she would catch her instead of letting her crash again.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	I'm Falling in Love and it's Scaring Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. So this had been posted before but I had deleted the account that I had posted it on. Now that I feel mentally stable enough to come back to the fandom, I'm working on reposting my fics again. 
> 
> At least... some of them. Anyways, here's the Tyzula oneshot I wrote a while ago!
> 
> I hope you guys like it <3

Honestly? Azula was shocked to find out that Ty Lee actually _wasn’t_ insufferably annoying as a roommate despite her bubbly, talkative personality. 

Sure, there were minor annoyances like the one time Ty Lee decided to try and wake her up at _seven in the morning_ to eat the breakfast she made - that’s when Azula found out that Ty Lee regularly woke up between six and seven _on purpose._ That was only once, though, possibly because Azula grabbed the first thing on her nightstand - which happened to be the book she was in the middle of reading - and threw it at her. 

Azula got what she wanted; more sleep and for Ty Lee to _never_ do that again. But, despite getting her way, she still felt an ache in her chest and heaviness in her gut when Ty Lee made breakfast and coffee for her the next day - just closer to Azula’s normal wake up time of 9AM - despite Azula’s book-throwing. 

That might’ve been the first time Azula’s ever truly apologized in her life to try and quell the Bad Feelings (those feelings are guilt and remorse but Azula hasn’t gotten to those ones yet in therapy since most of so far it has been learning to allow herself to _feel_ in the first place since she spent most of her life pushing away and ignoring most of her emotions).

But aside from that incident and how utterly _distracting_ it was when Ty Lee would do her nightly yoga routine, things have been going smoothly. 

Ty Lee would make pancakes every couple of days and on the mornings when Azula was really lucky she'd come out of her room, still half asleep in her pajamas, and Ty Lee would have a cup of coffee made just how she liked waiting for her.

Once when Ty Lee handed her the coffee cup, she took a moment to brush the sleep-messy hair out of Azula's face while standing way too close and Azula nearly dropped the cup when her heart skipped a beat. Which has been happening suspiciously often lately and Azula was beginning to worry that she may be developing some sort of heart condition.

Anyways, while she may be working on how to recognize, distinguish, and put a name to her feelings, she was almost certain that _emotions_ couldn't cause heart palpitations.

(She was proven wrong at her next therapy session; in which she recounted the times that it happened and realized it all had to do with Ty Lee being affectionate towards her. Her therapist suggested she may have romantic feelings for Ty Lee - Azula thought that was ridiculous.)

Yet, ever since then Azula found her mind wandering, doubting herself, and noticing other little things that happened with Ty Lee around.

The warm fuzziness she was left with when Ty Lee hugged her, the way her stomach twisted and fluttered when Ty Lee would cuddle up to her on the couch sometimes, how she couldn't take her eyes off of her friend when she did her yoga routines.

How Ty Lee's presence and big smile in the mornings made waking up and getting out of bed much easier and more enjoyable.

Except, strangely enough, Azula was not greeted with coffee, pancakes, and Ty Lee's smiling face this morning.

Weird.

And annoying.

Azula knew Ty Lee stayed up rather late last night cramming for an exam she had in her afternoon class. Even so, Azula has never witnessed Ty Lee sleep in longer than she did.

When Ty Lee still hadn't emerged by the time Azula finished her first cup of coffee she decided to wake her up. Anyways it was nearly 10 o'clock and Ty Lee probably would want to get a little more studying in before her class.

Ty Lee's door was already cracked open so Azula just nudged it the rest of the way to walk in finding her friend halfway under the covers, clutching a stuffed bear she’s had for as long as Azula has known her to her chest, and still sleeping peacefully. Hair coming unraveled from the braid it was in and the tank top she wore riding up just enough for Azula to see her belly button piercing. 

Suddenly, Azula found it rather difficult to breathe and there it was again; her heart skipping a beat, pounding against her chest, and butterflies flooding her stomach. Along with a lump in her throat that she wasn’t sure she could speak through.

Swallowing hard and, despite her therapists instructions and wishes, Azula tried to push away those feelings. There were things to be done. Ty Lee needed to be woken up. Azula couldn’t just stand there and stare at her forever - not even mentioning how creepy Azula knew that was. 

She reached out to gently nudge Ty Lee’s shoulder. “Hey, Ty Lee - C’mon, wake up. It’s almost 10,” she said, though her words still came out strangely hoarse and all of those feelings came rushing back full force when her friend made a cute little disgruntled noise, squinted up at Azula momentarily, then burrowed further into her many pillows and blankets. 

Azula could feel her face heating up, clearing her throat and trying not to think about how cute Ty Lee was all sleepy and relaxed. “You’re not going to have any time to study if you don’t get up soon,” she said, a little firmer. 

“Mhmm,” Ty Lee murmured, eyes still closed. “Yeah, love y’too,” she mumbled and Azula’s eyes went wide, cheeks burning at the words. “Jus’... c’mere ‘n cuddle,” Ty Lee slurred half asleep, reaching out blindly to grab Azula’s arm. 

Feeling all sorts of dizzy and disoriented, Azula was helpless to Ty Lee pulling her into the bed. There was just enough space between where Ty Lee was laying and the edge of the bed for Azula to fit, even if she was laying on a few pillows. And Ty Lee immediately wrapped around her, nuzzling against the base of her neck right below where her hair ended up being chopped off at after her breakdown several weeks ago. 

Azula couldn’t make sense of anything happening in her brain anymore. Heart pounding so hard it was all she could hear, face most certainly on fire, forgetting how to speak or move or _breathe_ and simultaneously feeling like she needed to break out of Ty Lee’s arms and bolt out of there before she had some sort of cardiac episode but also afraid she may die if she did that. 

It was all terrifying - and fear was one of the few emotions Azula was _very_ familiar with. But she felt like she was falling endlessly, not knowing whether Ty Lee would be there to catch her or not.

No one in her life ever had been before. 

But when Ty Lee pulled her a little closer, arm wrapped tight around her waist, and pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder, Azula’s fears melted away. Suddenly she could breathe again, relaxing into the fuzzy warm feeling spreading through her veins and the scent of Ty Lee surrounding her because that was the only thing that mattered anymore. 

Only two other thoughts crossed Azula’s mind while laying there:

Maybe her therapist was right. And maybe Ty Lee would be different - maybe she would catch her instead of letting her crash again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Any comments would definitely be appreciated even if it's something small like a heart!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
